Healer's hands
by black.pingy
Summary: AoU spoilers! After the fight Pietro almost dies, but there is a healer on their team. Pietro saver her life on the train. Now she is using her life force to save him, because she is in love with him. Will she be able to save him? I own only my OC, but nothing else. Oneshot!


_**Healer's hands**_

 _ **Summary**_ _: After the fight in Sokovia Pietro is almost dead, but a girl with healing powers is trying to save his life, because she loves him. But she is healing him with her life force._

 _I own only Melody, but nothing else._

 _Melody was holding Pietro's hand while they were flying back to the Avengers Tower. She was pushing her life force into his body. Wanda was standing next to her and tears were streaming down her face, but she still held hope in her heart, that Melody could heal her brother. Clint had tried to comfort her, but she was in pain and he just gave her a blanket and let her sit next to the healer. What nobody knew was that Melody was giving Pietro her life force and she became weaker. She hadn't let Wanda touch his hand, because then the healing would go to her and not Pietro. She was in love with Pietro since he saved her life in that train. She thought, that she was the only Enchanced in the world, but then she met Wanda and Pietro and the rest of the Avengers and they were very welcoming to her, so she stayed and helped in Sokovia._

 _Now they were almost there and Pietro was almost healed, when black spots appeared in her vision and she almost passed out, but stopped herself in the last moment. She was almost done, because they had arrived, but then she was yanked away from Pietro. She didn't have the strength to fight Steve and Clint , who were trying to hold her up. Wanda almost used her powers, but she saw Helen Cho come in and take her brother away so she silently followed. Now her priority was her brother, because he was all she got. Now she also had the Avengers, but Pietro was her rock in this world._

 _In the jet Bruce tried to help with Melody but she just passed out, so Steve carried her to the medical wing in the tower. Wanda was sitting next to Pietro, who had woken up and was holding her hand, while she was telling him everything that happened. They talked some more, but then they fell silent, when Steve rushed in with a pale and obviously weak Melody in his arms. Pietro almost leaped out of his bed, because he liked Melody, but Wanda held him down using her powers. She knew her brother well and knew, that he liked Melody very much._

 _Helen Cho came running and after checking Melody over, said:_

" _Lay her down on the bed next to Pietro. She will need much blood and constant watch. She is almost dead." Everybody was worried and shocked about hearing this. After Steve came rushing , everyone else came in running with him. They just congratulated Pietro and were worried about Melody, because nobody knew what was wrong with her. Then Bruce guessed and said:_

" _I think it is her healing gift. I watched her while she was healing Pietro. She became weaker and paler, but I couldn't be sure. I think she was using her own life force to save him."_

 _There was shocked silence after that. Pietro and Wanda were shocked to the core and sorry. They were so happy to hear about Pietro being alive that they never thought about Melody. But now she was laying there pale and still, barely breathing. Everyone tried to help , but Bruce said, that she just needed rest to wake up. Wanda was holding Pietro's hand and the other was holding Melody's because she understood, that without the healer, her brother would be dead and she would be alone._

 _ **2 days later…**_

 _It has been 2 days since the battle and there has been little change in Melody, although she looked better. Everyone rarely left her side. Pietro was out of bed, but the Maximoff twins never left her side. She looked like she was sleeping now. Wanda held her left hand and Pietro held the right hand. He sometimes talked to Melody and Wanda, sang to both of them and just held her hand close to his heart. He never told her, that he liked her very much. Now he understood , that he was in love with her. He wanted her to wake up, so that he could tell her how he felt._

 _Then they all heard a gasp and saw Melody's eyes open and staring at Pietro. He leaped up and hugged her while kissing her forehead. Everyone was smiling and Wanda had tears in her eyes, because Melody woke up and she hadn't seen Pietro this happy in a very long time._

 _After Bruce and Helen Cho looked her over and deemed her to be ok, everyone left except the Maximoffs. Pietro was looking at Melody with love and Wanda excused herself, leaving them alone. Pietro asked:_

" _You almost died. Why did you do it?"_

 _Melody smiled at him and caressed his cheek, Pietro leaned into her touch._

" _I couldn't let you die. You mean so much to Wanda and everyone. And you mean so much to me."_

" _When I woke up, I saw Captain come running in with your body and you looked almost dead. I thought, that I had lost you and never would be able to tell you how I feel about you."_

 _Melody's heart sped up and the heart monitor showed it. Pietro smiled at that and said:_

" _Melody…I love you."_

 _Melody smiled and replied:_

" _I love you too, Pietro. Since you saved my life." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and they both felt the fireworks._

 _Wanda and the rest of the Avengers team looked through the window to see them kissing and everyone smiled. They all were so happy, because nobody died and they would be a family together._

 _ **A.N.! Hi, guys! I hope you like this story.**_


End file.
